Insomnia
by JustACountdown321
Summary: Kyo's been acting weird and it's causing both boys to lose sleep. But when Kyo disappears during the night, what will Yuki do? Yuki/Kyo, lemons and other warnings inside. Oneshot! YAOI! Don't like, don't read.


**Pairing: Yuki/Kyo (kinda ooc, but meh~)**

**Warnings: yaoi, lemons, kinda fluffy, language (English)**

**I do not own Fruits Basket, Furuba, or whatever you call it!**

* * *

**Yuki's POV:**

Something wasn't right…

Well… something hasn't been right for a while…

But the house was quiet.

I sat up from my bed, sleep evading me for the second time that night. The first was when muffled sobs woke me from my sleep. Looking around, I notice the clock read a little after two in the morning. I groaned, swinging my feet over the side of the bed and stumbling to the door. The slight creak caused me to jump, afraid I'd wake someone up. Shigure's door had light streaming from the crack, hinting that he was either still working (unlikely) or he fell asleep over his work (very likely). A quick peek into his room told me that was the case.

I eased over to Tohru's door, dropping my gentlemanly code to make sure she was okay as well. Sure enough, she was fast asleep with Uo and Hana-chan, all sprawled out on her bed. I chuckled slightly, noticing Uo's hair was being swallowed by the brunette in the middle. Closing their door, I turned in the direction of the one door I hoped the uneasy feeling wasn't coming from.

Not seeing a light under the door, I almost wanted to just forget the idea and head back to bed. As I was turning to leave, a faint sound from his room made me stop. It was the sound of a window opening.

A few seconds later, I opened the door, not bothering to shield to room from the hall light. Kyo's room was messy, as per usual, but where the sleeping teen should've been was an empty bed. At the other end of the room was an open window, a cold breeze flowing through.

I sigh, running back to my room and grabbing a pair of shoes. I head back to the cat's room and look out the window. It must've snowed earlier that night for Kyo's prints led towards the forest surrounding their house. I curse, grabbing one of the cat's jackets, before leaping out the window where the cat had gone. I curse again as the cold bites at my skin, leaving me shivering. Knowing Kyo, he probably didn't grab anything to protect him from the icy wind.

"Damn that idiot cat…"

_Please don't be hurt…_

* * *

**Kyo's POV:**

I wasn't entirely sure what made me cry, but the second it happened it couldn't be stopped. I buried my face in my pillow, trying to muffle the sounds. I didn't want anyone to hear. Sure, I've cried in front of people before, when I was younger and everyone openly hated me, but this time it was different. I just wasn't sure why.

I couldn't explain the horrible nagging feeling that I should keep to myself. I didn't need anyone's pity.

But for some reason, I was up and heading for my door. My hand was inches from the handle, when I stopped. I felt an uncontrollable urge to break down in tears again, and I didn't know why. A sob escaped my lips and I dove back in bed, hoping no one, especially him, heard me.

A slight rustle from his room told me he was awake. Tears slipped down my cheeks as I half-prayed he wouldn't check up on me. An irritated "fwumph" told me he went back to sleep. I released a breath I didn't know I was holding and stared at the nail indents on my knees where I was hugging them. I buried my face back into my pillow, letting the unknown tears flow freely.

I don't know how long I was like that, but checking my clock told me it was two in the morning when I finally stopped. I sighed. I need air.

I crept to my window. I watched the last few snowflakes fall. I almost decided to just head back to bed, ignore the knotted feeling in my stomach, and forget that tonight had happened…

But I heard Yuki's door open, his footsteps approaching mine.

I threw the window open, hoping he was just getting a drink of water, but knowing he was coming to my room. I heard the faint click of someone turning the handle and jumped.

I hit the ground running, ignoring the instant cold bite that my bare feet received when it met the snow. I felt more tears fall down my cheeks as I ran, running cold against my skin. I ran to the woods, hoping he doesn't follow me.

_Please, just leave me alone…_

* * *

**Yuki's POV:**

_That damn cat!_

I knew he could be stupid, but I didn't think he was this stupid!

As I followed his footprints, I noticed he wasn't even wearing shoes.

"Great. No shoes… no coat… just perfect…" I muttered.

The forest was covered in snow, the trees gleaming with icy frost. The moonlight was bouncing off every crystal that had formed. It would've been beautiful, had my mind not been preoccupied.

So. Kyo was probably the one crying earlier, for reasons that have yet to been cleared. There was still the 0.01% chance it was Shigure after a call from his editor, but it was usually his editor who cried, not him. So we'll go with Kyo…

But why would Kyo cry? I mean, sure he was the butt of everyone's jokes, the whole family pretty much hated his existence, and I constantly antagonize and beat him every time we fight… but that's been going on for years now and he's never cried before.

Another strong gust of wind broke me of my thoughts as I clutched his jacket tighter.

_Damn him! He's probably going to transform our here in this weather! It may not be rain, but it still affects him like it was._

I picked up my pace, hoping to find the cat before he froze to death. I noticed a light up ahead and broke into a sprint, hoping Kyo headed for the possible warmth as well. I checked down at his footprints and noticed they were starting to slur together as if his feet had gone numb. I ran faster.

Emerging from the trees, I noticed the Sohma household in the distance. Had I really walked that far? I stopped, thinking surely Kyo wasn't stupid enough to run here. I glanced back at the light from before, watching Kyo's footsteps lead up to Kazuma's dojo. I sighed, glad he went there than anywhere else.

I approached the dark dojo, glad that it was the dead of night and no one else was around. If Akito knew he was this close, he wouldn't stick around even for Kyo. He stood outside the door to the dojo, wondering what he was doing.

Why was he doing this for Kyo, anyways? They never got along and Kyo has never shown him any form of compassion. Once again, he felt the urge to just forget the cat and head back home before anyone knew he was here. But once again, a nagging feeling crept up his spine, making him stay. He felt a blast of heat as he opened to door, stepping into the cozy dojo.

The first thing he noticed was a note near the entrance.

"_Dear Kyo,_

_I had a feeling you'd come here at some point, so I had this note ready. I'm going to be gone for a while for a tournament, so sorry if you needed me for anything. I'll be back in a week. Keep your head until then._

_-Kazuma"_

I crumpled the note, letting it fall to the floor. If Kazuma wasn't there, then why would Kyo stay?

A sob interrupted my thoughts.

Without even thinking, I ran towards the sound. Rounding a corner, I found Kyo curled up in a ball in the corner of the training room. His head was buried in his knees which had been brought up close to his chest. His whole body was shaking, partially from the cold. His feet and fingers were a bluish color and I wondered if he could even feel them anymore. His sobs broke the silence again and I moved from where I was frozen.

"Kyo!"

He jumped, squeaking as he did. He quickly used his hand to wipe at his eyes, forgetting he was crying just a moment ago. He turned his head up towards me and I cringed. His usually vibrant orange eyes were clouded over and they were ringed with red from hours of crying. He didn't even have the energy to glare me down like usual.

"Y-Yuki! W-what are you -hic- doing here?"

He couldn't even stop crying to yell at me. Before I could even process what I was doing, I had rushed forward, wrapping my arms around him. He struggled a bit, thinking I was going to hurt him. After a moment, he sighed, relaxing in my arms. I don't know what possessed me to hold him. I just knew that he shouldn't be crying like this. I could feel his tears soak into my shirt.

After a while, I felt his hand come up and push weakly at my chest. I pulled back, giving him a confused look. His eyes didn't meet mine. I coughed, realizing he probably didn't want to hug me of all people. I started to stand, but was stopped by his hand tugging at my sleeve.

"Please… just… stay…" he whispered, still not looking at me. I sighed, sitting down next to him, carefully placing my arm around his shoulders in an awkward side hug. He didn't say anything, just continued to shake, a few tears slipping from his eyes every now and then. He didn't look like he was going to say anything anytime soon, so I did.

"You've been acting weird lately." He looked at me surprisingly. "Kyo, you've been distant and quiet and isolated… what's going on?"

He gulped, tears still slipping past his eyes. He pulled his knees up to his chest again, hugging them tightly.

"I-I'm not sure…" he mumbled.

"Bullshit!" I snap, unintentionally.

He looked at me angrily for a second, but it quickly became a look of hurt. "I'm telling the truth! I don't know what happened. I keep waking up crying and I don't know why! And… and it scares me, Yuki!"

He started sobbing into my chest again, his fingers clenched into a fist against my skin. They were still ice cold. I grabbed his hand, cupping it in both of mine and brought it to my lips, trying to breathe warmth back into his hands. He looked at me incredulously, surprised I'm being so nice to him. I notice a faint blush that crept to his cheeks and try to hide the smirk on my lips. He continued to stare, wide-eyed, at me, his blush only darkening the longer we keep eye contact.

After rubbing some of the heat back into his hand, I grab the other one and do the same, surprised he's letting me do this for him. I don't know what I could do for his feet, but at least his hands are warm again. He pulls away, clutching his hand to his chest, his face embarrassed. I let my smirk show, watching his face turn deep crimson at the sight.

"Y-you b-bastard!" he shrieks. I place my hand over his mouth to try and keep him quiet. We're too close to the Sohma residence that I don't want to risk anything. He struggles a bit more, biting my hand.

"Damnit Yuki! Let go of me!" he shouts. I try shushing him again, fighting a little harder. I'm leaning over him, trying to restrain him, when a light flashes through the window.

"Is anyone there?" someone shouts, probably a groundskeeper. We freeze, our hearts beating loudly and close together. Kyo doesn't move, just trembles. His eyes are wide with fear. He hates this place almost as much as I do.

The man and the light disappear. We both breathe a sigh of relief at not being caught here on family grounds. Neither of us would get away easy. I grit my teeth, glaring at Kyo who was still pinned under me.

"You idiot! Do you want Akito to find us here?" I hiss. He whimpers, shaking his head. Tears are starting to form in the corners of his eyes again. I sigh, cursing myself for making him cry again. I rub my thumb over his cheek, brushing away the tears that had already fallen. He closed his eyes about half-way, but reopened them when I stroked his cheek. There was something about the look in his eyes that mesmerized me. For some reason I was really tempted to…

_Wait. Wait… This isn't right. For one, we're both guys… we also hate each other… right?_

He stared up at me, looking slightly concerned. "Yuki?"

_Screw it._

I leaned in, capturing his lips with mine.

* * *

**Kyo's POV:**

I wasn't sure what was happening or how it even got there.

I hated being embarrassed in front of Yuki. When he started warming up my hands, I felt all flustered like how Tohru gets in front of everybody. It was weird, but it felt strangely good, especially coming from Yuki. I felt all warm and fuzzy seeing him be so gentle and caring.

When Yuki pinned me to the ground I felt scared and excited, like something was going to happen. He had a strange look on his face when he pinned me, something that didn't seem like a look you'd give your rival. The only thing that scared me more was the chance Akito was going to find us. Yuki's eyes had widened when that man came by and his body went rigid until he left. I thought he was going to get off after the man left, but he just turned and snapped at me. He was back to his usual, rough self.

And then he stroked my cheek with his thumb and he was nice again. He still had a weird look in his eyes, especially when I looked at him. He seemed to have zoned out for a second and I was getting concerned.

"Yuki?"

Something in his eyes snapped and before I knew it, he had crushed his lips against mine. I froze, my eyes widening, my breath stopping. I wasn't sure if I was awake or dreaming. _Yuki was kissing me?_

The kiss was short, or long, hard to tell when you stop thinking. Yuki pulled back, breathing heavy. He opened his eyes to look at me. I felt my face heat up ten thousand degrees seeing the look in his eyes and the smirk on his face. I lifted my hand shakily to my lips, still tingling from the kiss. I felt myself crying for a whole new reason.

Yuki panicked slightly. "Oh shit! Kyo! I'm sorry! Did I scare you? Did you hate it?"

I would've laughed at how flustered he got, but I saw how tense he was. His nails were digging into his leg, prepared to run if I said anything negative. I froze for a second, trying to process how the kiss felt.

"M-m-my f-first k-k-kiss…" I stuttered. His face paled and I swear he was about to pass out. He stood shakily, probably trying to get away before I do or say anything else. He stumbled when he got up, forgetting that he's the epitome of grace in our family. He made it a step behind me, stopping by the tug of his hand.

He whirled around, not expecting me to have stopped him. I didn't even realize I grabbed his hand until he did. He knelt down, looking me straight in the eyes.

"K-Kyo?"

I still had a hand on my lips, still tingling from the kiss.

"Kyo, you're kind of scaring me with your silence…" he blurted out.

I snapped out of my daze, feeling my face heat up again. I looked up at Yuki, noticing that he was truly freaking out at this point. I couldn't find the words to say. I didn't know what to say. I just squeezed his hand and nodded my head, unsure if he'd understand or not.

Yuki smiled, leaning in and kissing me again. I wasn't as shocked and I felt my eyes flutter closed as his lips pressed harder. He braced his hands on the wall on either side of my head, trying to deepen the kiss. I moaned as he pushed a little harder and felt his eyes open in surprise. He broke the kiss again, panting slightly, and stared at my now bright red face and half-lidded eyes. I was breathing erratically, still trying to process everything that's happened. I looked up at Yuki, noticing the smirk that formed on his lips. He leaned in, brushing his lips against my ear.

"Stick your tongue out, Kyo..." he whispered. I shivered, doing as he said. I felt stupid with my tongue poking through my lips, but quickly forgot that when Yuki wrapped his lips around it. I moaned in surprise, quickly melting into the kiss. I felt Yuki's tongue slip around mine before sliding into my mouth. He brought his hand up behind my head, roughly grabbing my hair and pulling me deeper into the kiss. I found myself mewling, unable to do more than wrap my arms around his neck. His tongue rubbed against the roof of my mouth and I moaned.

We disconnected, drool connecting our tongues. Yuki's face was now flushed a light pink color. He smirked, rubbing my chin with his thumb to wipe away some of the drool. He leaned back towards my ear again, causing me to moan just from his breath ghosting over it.

"I'm going to take things farther Kyo…" he murmured, quickly running his tongue down my neck. I gasped at the feeling, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt as he nibbled on my collarbone. His hands ran down my sides, stopping at my hips, before grabbing the hem of my shirt and lifting it up, exposing my chest. I squeaked, somehow embarrassed about him seeing me like this. He smirked, sucking on my neck again while his hands played with my nipples.

"Aah! Yuki!" I gasped. He glanced up at me, keeping his lips on my neck and his hands on my chest. He looked down and pinched my nipples, eliciting a moan from me. His lips formed a smile against my shoulder. He let one hand travel down towards my pants, his mouth replacing the spot where his hand had been. I felt him undoing my belt. I was about to yell at him, but it got choked in my throat has he licked my nipple, being replaced by a strangled moan instead. I felt my back arch, my hand clenching the silver hair in front of me. Yuki slid my pants down around my ankles then slip his hand under the hem of my boxers, causing me to shriek. "Yuki! Wait a minute!"

He stared up at me, slightly frustrated. I sighed momentarily, thankful that he stopped.

"What's the problem Kyo?" he growled. I shivered at his tone, but spoke nonetheless.

"W-well… I-I don't want to lose my virginity o-on the floor. And- ah!" I yelped. He picked me up, carrying me to Kazuma's guest room. He kicked the door open and threw me on the bed, quickly climbing back over me and reaching for my boxers. "W-WAIT!"

He growled, definitely getting pissed off. "Kyo, I swear if you make me wait any longer, I won't be gentle. What is it now?"

I gulped at his threat, then blushed, remembering what else I was going to say. I turned my head to the side, not wanting him to see how embarrassed I was. "I-I'm the only one who's n-naked…"

I could feel his smirk burn into the side of my head. I shot him a dirty look when he chuckled, but he removed his shirt and his pants as well. I gulped, realizing how serious this is. He climbed back over me, causing me to sink into the pillows. "Any other commands, Kyo?"

I blushed, quickly leaning in and kissing him. He stared at me for a second after I pulled away, biting my lip. "Please, don't make this a one-time thing…" I whispered. He blinked, confused at my request. Yuki leaned in, capturing my lips in another heated kiss. I moaned slightly, kissing back eagerly. He broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against mine.

"I don't plan on this being a one-time thing…"

I threw my arms around his neck, kissing him hard. I felt tears run down my cheeks again, finally for a good reason.

Yuki's hands slipped under the rim of my boxers, tugging them down to ankles and tossing them across the room. I covered my eyes. I'm fully naked in front of Yuki and I don't think I've ever been more embarrassed. Yuki didn't do anything and I was starting to get nervous. What if he changed his mind? What if he's disgusted? What if he-

"KYAAH!" I shrieked, throwing my head back. I peeked through trembling fingers to see Yuki's lips wrapped around my member. He peeked up at me, smirking at my reaction, before continuing. His tongue swirled around my cock, running along the vein on the bottom. I couldn't help the moans and mewls that erupted in my throat, biting my hand to try and keep them quiet. Yuki continued to suck, causing me to arch my back and thrust my hips. He used one of his hands to hold my hips down, trying not to gag. The other he lifted up to me. With a pop he removed his lips, giving a short, quick order: "suck."

I drew the fingers into my mouth, wrapping my tongue around each digit. Yuki groaned, sending vibrations along my member, causing me to moan as well. The heat in my stomach was getting intense and I felt myself getting closer to release. I opened my mouth, gasping around Yuki's soaked fingers.

"Y-Yuki -ah- I'm… I'm gonna…" I trembled. He removed his lips from around my member, causing me to whimper in protest. He took his saliva-soaked fingers and brought them towards my entrance, circling the hole before thrusting a finger in.

I whined, the intrusion uncomfortable, but not painful. He started moving the finger in and out, poking around for something inside. It felt weird, but slightly pleasurable. And then he inserted another finger. I cringed when the second one went in. He did the same thing he did for the first finger, only using a scissoring motion. After a few seconds, he inserted a third finger. I cried, digging my nails into his back, not even caring that I'm leaving scratches behind. He hissed slightly from the pain, but continued to thrust the fingers in and out of the abused hole. One of the fingers brushed against something in there, causing me to gasp and moan in need. Yuki smirked, pulling the three digits from my entrance. I shivered at the cold, but felt something warmer -something much larger- slide up against it.

Yuki leaned over me, spreading my legs farther apart so he could get into position. He crashed his lips against mine, thrusting in slowly at the same time.

I taste blood… I think I bit Yuki…

I cried, feeling like I'm being ripped in two. Yuki tried to muffle me by kissing harder, only managing to get bit more as I freaked out. He figured out that kissing wasn't helping either of us, so he pulled away, brushing wet orange hair out of my face and kissing my forehead. I felt tears roll down my cheeks as he was fully sheathed inside me. He gasped.

"Kyo… you need to relax more…" he murmured. I nodded my head, biting down on my lip. After a few moments, I moved my hips, letting him know it was okay. I felt him slide out, then thrust fully back in, harder this time. He continued to thrust in and out, angling himself each time, trying to find the one thing that will set me off-

"KYA!" I screamed. He found it. He smirked, angling himself so he hit my prostate with every thrust. I was mewling each time, feeling my mind slowly slip into oblivion as I got closer and closer. Yuki was getting sloppy, desperate as he continued to thrust into me. He reached a hand down and grabbed my cock, timing each thrust with pleasured yank. My end was coming nearer and nearer.

"Y-Yuki… I'm… I'm gonna… c-cum…" I moaned. He leaned in, whispering in my ear again.

"Then cum Kyo…"

With one final thrust, I screamed, releasing over Yuki's hand and our chests. My walls tightened around Yuki's cock, sending him over the edge as well. I felt a warmth release inside me, but I didn't care. Yuki rode out his orgasm, finally pulling out and dropping beside me. We laid there panting, trying to get our minds back.

I shivered, losing the heat I had before. Yuki pulled me closer, wrapping an arm around me and throwing the covers over us. My head was pressed against his chest, his heartbeat filling my head. I finally got my breath back enough to speak.

"Yuki…"

"…"

"Yuki!"

"Hmm?"

Kazuma's gonna kill you…" I stated.

"He'll never know."

"Were you wearing my sweatshirt?"

"Yep." He snuggled against my head. "Kyo…"

"Hmm?"

"Your tongue's rough like a cat's."

"And?"

"Do you feel sad anymore?"

I stared up at him, seeing a smile on his face. I leaned up, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"No. Never again."

"Good… I love you Kyo…"

"I love you too, Yuki…"

He kissed me once more, before we both fell asleep and stayed asleep for the first time that night.


End file.
